wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 4
Wolfstar blinked. "Creekfrost you are the mentor of Stoatpaw now, and you Falconcry are the mentor of Runningpaw." Wolfstar said. WOLFBLAZE 23:03, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost looked at her. "Did Featherheart and Wolftail...?" Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 23:04, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Wolfstar nodded, sadly. WOLFBLAZE 23:24, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Creekforst nodded and headed out of the den Stoatpaw followed slowly behind. ---------- Stoatpaw's heart leaped. A new mentor! this was exciting! "This is great Runningpaw!" she gave a happy bounce. Featherheart may be gone but Stoatpaw had to learn how to move on in life. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:33, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Runningpaw nodded, but he wasn't really thinking hat. He missed Wolftail who was his mentor and his best friend he missed him a lot. WOLFBLAZE 23:34, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Lighten up Runningpaw, yes Wolftail's gone but now he's with his family in StarClan, I think that's a good thing and he died doing what was most important to him, fighting for his Clan, and you got your dad as a mentor, that's awesome!" ------------ Stoneblaze was waiting for Creekfrost. He walked up to her. "You were waiting?" he mewed. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:37, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Runningpaw gave a somewhat playful look, and then we saw Wolfstar, she looked more sad then he did, but why? Maybe not all of Wolftai's family was in StarClan like Stoatpaw said..........WOLFBLAZE 23:39, October 12, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, so?" ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Stoatpaw followe Runningpaw's gaze. I wonder if Wolftail was her brother. she thought feeling bad for the young leader. "So um, want to play with Stormpaw?" she asked changing the subject. ---- Creekfrost looked at Stoneblaze. "Well.... you were waiting so I thought you wanted to do something?" Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:43, October 12, 2015 (UTC) "Sure, so what do you want to do?" she asked. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Creekfrost gasped. "Let's go HUNTING, AGAIN!" '' he joked. "But really we can just take a walk." ''Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:46, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze laughed then padded out of camp with Creekfrost. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Creekfrost padded along a stony path along a stream, it dazzled in the sunshine, he stood right at the edge. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:53, October 12, 2015 (UTC) "It's so peaceful." ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "Yeah." Creekfrost meowed and suddenly pushed Stoneblze into the warm shallow end. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:57, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze slightly laughed then dragged Creekfrost in as well. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Creekfrost squeaked and his face was covered with water he stood up and stared at Stoneblaze who seemed awfully happy at what she'd done. He splashed her face. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 00:01, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze gently splashed him back then took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?" ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Creekfrost dragged himself out of the stream and shook out his pelt. "Yeah?" he sat down and licked his paws. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 00:27, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "Is true that Creekfrost and Stoneblaze are going to be mates?" Stormpaw asked his little brother one day. "I don't know for sure but I heard them talking about it, so maybe." Runningpaw purred. That would be cool. WOLFBLAZE 00:27, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze also got out and shook herself. "I wanted to ask you," she started and stopped to take a deep breath and then continued on, "Will you be my mate?" she asked finally. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "I was going to ask you that." he murmered. "Yes." he purred and rubbed his cheek on hers. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 00:32, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze purred and the licked his cheek. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Creekfrost and Stoneblaze started to head back to camp. -------- Stoatpaw sighed. "I want to PLAY!" Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 00:45, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze and Creekfrost got back to camp. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "Hey Stoatpaw! Wanna play?" Runningpaw asked. 00:55, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "YES!" Stoatpaw screamed high-pitched and flew into Runningpaw. Is it just a game? ''I don't Scared Runningpaw ran, and turned to play with Stoatpaw. "What do you want to play?" He asked. WOLFBLAZE 00:59, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "BATTLE!" she ran to him. ------ Creekfrost and Stoneblaze entered the camp to see the two apprentice mauling each other. Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 01:01, October 13, 2015 (UTC) The game wasn't as much 'Battle' as it was 'Stoatpaw mauls Runningpaw' but Runningpaw was having a great time ven though it hurt. WOLFBLAZE 01:03, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Stoatpaw ran into the forest fast as a rabbit. "Stoatpaw." Creekfrost began but seemed to lose his breath after it deciding it wasn't worth it. Stoatpaw skidded along the muddy ground fear in her pelt. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:05, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "What is up?" Runningpaw asked. WOLFBLAZE 01:06, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Fear itched in her pelt. "I smell..." she sniffed startled. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:08, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "What? What do you smell?" The apprentice asked. WOLFBLAZE 01:09, October 13, 2015 (UTC) She was about to say something when she saw the gray speckled fur stuck to a bramble. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:11, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "That is Talonfang!" Runningpaw growled. WOLFBLAZE 01:12, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "What do we do?" she asked her heartnearly skipping a beat. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:14, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "What we should do, is run! No, wait we should fight!" Runningpaw hissed. WOLFBLAZE 01:15, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "Hello." Stoatpaw heard the voice. She turned to see Talonfang a grin on her face. Out of the shadows next to her emgered... "Waterkit.." Stoatpaw's voice stuck at the sight of her former friend, blood was around their paws and jaws their teeth stanned. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:18, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER????" Runningpaw yowled, and leaped at Waterkit with sharp-claws. WOLFBLAZE 01:19, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Waterkit easily overpowered the tom, she had trained none stop during her time with Talonfang. "I was becoming brave." she mocked standing away and disappearing into the shdows with a trail of blood of bloodly paws. Talnfang turned her head to the apprentices blood dripped down out of her jaws and onto the ground. "I'm just here to say hi, not gonna hurt anyone." she murmered. "Your a monster!" Stoatpaw yowled and flew at her Talonfang swiped her neck and Stoatpaw fell to the ground gasping. "Oh... oh... I'm sorry! I'm sure it'll be okay! just... just put some water on it and it'll be fine." Talonfang mewed. "Okay, so just wanted to warn you, you should probably... arn your camp that they won't be safe much longer." she muttered and turned away. "Aloha... wait...Chow, ''now that's the word!" she purred and disappeared ''Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:27, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING????? YOU ALMOST RUINED MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SPENT HOURS LOOKING FOR YOU MY LIFE WAS RUINED IF I HADN'T BEEN FOR CREEKFROST I WOULD HAVE DIED AND ALL THAT WOULD BE LEFT OF ME WOULD BE A BLACK BODY THAT WAS GOOD FOR NOTHING YOU MONSTER! I WANTED TO IMPRESS YOU MY WHOLE LIFE AND NOW YOU DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME AND YOU WILL PAY NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME!!!!!!" Running yolwed. WOLFBLAZE 01:31, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "Whatever." Waterkit laughed. "And it's Redwater now." she mewed and left with Talnfang. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:33, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "What do you mean? I don't care. You will always be Waterkit to me, and you will always be my sister, but I can't forgive you. At all. Please stop. I don't get what's up with you. But you are my sister, and you will pay." Runningpaw meowed, he helped Stoatpaw limp back to camp. "We found a monter." Runningpaw hissed. WOLFBLAZE 01:36, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Redwater laughed, shaking her head. -------- Stoatpaw and Runningpaw stumbled into camp. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:37, October 13, 2015 (UTC) The apprentices walked to the medicine cat's den, Runninpaw was sobbing and he blazed with anger, most of the Clan thought he was in shcok, but he wasn't and no matter what he said, they talked to him in a calm voice and he hated it. He had seen what happended, and he knew the truth. He sat there, growling. WOLFBLAZE 01:40, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Stoatpaw sat with her chin resting on Dewbramble who poked at her neck and her tail rested on Runningpaw. ---- Fear crept through Creekfrost. What if it was Talonfang? he tursted her... Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:43, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "That is what I saw, you know I am right don't you Dewbramble?" Runningpaw hissed. WOLFBLAZE 01:45, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble nodded without speaking. 'I knew it was going to happen." he put in. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:47, October 13, 2015 (UTC) But Runningpaw knew he was not telling the truth. "You don't think I'm right." He growled. WOLFBLAZE 01:48, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "No, you are, I knew." he murmered. "I had a dearm." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:49, October 13, 2015 (UTC) That pleased the apprentice. "If you knew, then why didn't you tell the rest of the Clan? Why are you letting them all think I'm in shock?" Running asked. Confused. WOLFBLAZE 01:52, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "I'm doing it to protect you. If I did tell them, then everyone will die." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:53, October 13, 2015 (UTC) That made no sense to Runningpaw, but who cared? Then he saw Songwillow come in, he knew what she was about ot ask. WOLFBLAZE 01:55, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "Are you okay?" she asked. Dewbramble glared at Runningpaw his eyes telling him to not tell her what he had just said. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:57, October 13, 2015 (UTC) That also annoyed Runningpaw. But he thought the medicine cat would notice something if all of a sudden he said he was wrong. "I am fine, but Stoatpaw and I were attacked by Talonfang." He meowed. WOLFBLAZE 01:59, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "Runningpaw!" Dewbramble hissed. Songwillow's eyes widen. "What?" Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:01, October 13, 2015 (UTC) That scared him. He gave Dewbramble a look that said 'Worry not I know I'm doing' "There is no need to questio, he just wants me to stop...umm....talking about what happened, but it's true. We were attacked by Talonfang. I know what I am talking about." The apprentice meowed. WOLFBLAZE 02:04, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble tensed. WHY DOES NO ONE LISTEN TO THE MEDICINE CAT? Songwillow jumped. "I have to speak with StarClan now." she nodded to Runningpaw. "Thank you for telling me. Dewbramble, look after them while I'm gone." she started to pad away. "No Songwillow you can;t go." Dewbramble raced up to her. "I have to." She kept going. "Let me go." he tried to stop her. "No." she kept going. Dewbramble padded back to the medicine den he sat down and glared at Runningpaw. "One word can shape everything." ''he growled and closed his eyes. ''Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:10, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "What? I thought she would think I was wrong! She did before!" Runningpaw meowed. "After your covered in wounds and shaking with fury, why would she not?" Dewbramble asked one eye partly open. "What ever happens now, is all you fault." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:15, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Those words were in his head for what must have been two moons. As it turns out, Songwillow had been killed on her way to speak with StarClan and all day those words were in Runningpaw's head, for two moons. By thw age of nine moons old, he thought himslef a killer. It was his fault. He shouldn't have told her. He always thought he was right about everything. Songwillow and Wolfstar were sisters and Wolfstar had no idea about Talonfang, but she knew it was somehow Runningpaw's fault, and even when she tried her hardest she couldn't look him inthe eye. Not that Runningpaw blamed her. After all, if she had somehow killed Stormpaw he would be much worse. But all day and all night, he thought about that, the fact that it was his fault. WOLFBLAZE 02:19, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar padded out of the warriors den and lay down in the sunshine purring at it's warmth, she flufed out her fur, she had a long scar across her neck to her eye, which was blind and a ripped ear. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:26, October 13, 2015 (UTC) This was still sad for Runningpaw. "It's my fault that Songwillow died." He meowed. WOLFBLAZE 02:27, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "Why?" Stoatscar asked with a fleck of her tail, she and Runningpaw still remand best friends. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:30, October 13, 2015 (UTC) But Runningpaw knew she knew, she had been there the whole time. "You know Stoatscar." Runningpaw meowed. WOLFBLAZE 02:31, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "Runningpaw, it was meant to happen to her, she would have found out at some point in time, you really have to stop blaming yourself for dead cats, I don't like this Runningpaw." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:35, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "But this is the real Runningpaw, if you are going to like part of me, then you have to accept all of me. You can't just take part." Runningpaw meowed. Sadly. WOLFBLAZE 02:37, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "I still like you, but I thought that might make you stop, but really, it's in the past now, yeah you might have cause her death, but its my fault my mom and dad died and I'm not killing myself over it." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:39, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "What? Stoat, how if that your fault? What happended?" Runningpaw asked. "I wouldn't stop crying one night and it led a pack of wolves to our home and they killed them, Dewbramble saved me though." she mewed. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:42, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "But that's different though!" Runningpaw meowed. WOLFBLAZE 02:43, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "I kept crying and you said something, is it that much different?" Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:47, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "But you were a kit, I was almost full-grown. And I knew it was a danger." Runningpaw meowed. WOLFBLAZE 02:48, October 13, 2015 (UTC) She sighed. "Do you think she'd want you to live your life in misry an guilt? I don't think so." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:50, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "But I should! I can't just act lke it never happend!" Runningpaw meowed. WOLFBLAZE 02:52, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "Of course you shouldn't just forget about it, you learned from your mistake." she muttered. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:54, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "But what did I learn?" Runningpaw asked. WOLFBLAZE 02:56, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "To never do it again." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:58, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "But I...I...I guess you're right, but I do feel bad." Runningpaw meowed. WOLFBLAZE 03:00, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "You should feel bad, but at the same time better." she mewed Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 03:02, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "But why better? I guess you're right about the fatc that I should be feeling bad. I guess we could go play." He meowed. WOLFBLAZE 03:04, October 13, 2015 (UTC) She nodded and got up, getting ready to play. ------- Creekfrost sniffed around, it smelled... strange? Is it just a game? ''I don't know... ' 03:07, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze was in the Nursery, her kits about to be born.~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day...'' ''"Talonfang!" Creekfrost sheirked as a gray speckled shape barrled into him teeth bared. ----- Dewbramble left the medicine den, he sniffed the air. Blood? he thought. Then he ran to the Nursery, knowing what it was. Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '''' 22:25, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse Category:Archives Category:RockClan